Tutti Frutti
by byulicious
Summary: Kompilasi asem manis kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kumpulan drabble dan shortfic di mana setiap chapter memiliki tema berbeda. Chanbaek/Baekyeol/boyxboy/drabble/shortfic. Chap5!Up : Late #HappyChanyeolDay
1. Chapter 1 : Pretty Pretty Baekkie

**Pretty Pretty Baekie~**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini ditulis dan berasal dari imajinasi saya. Tokoh yang tercantum dalamnya bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk pembuatan cerita. Dan cerita ini dibuat sebagai hiburan semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note**

 **ChanBaek dan murid lain berusia 7 tahun.**

 **Sooyoung adalah nama asli dari Joy (Red Velvet).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada masalah apa? Mungkin ibu bisa membantu." Guru Song tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Baekhyun memang sedikit pemalu. Tapi anak didiknya itu sangatlah manis.

"Guru Song, Sooyoung mau pangeran pemberani."

Ucapan Sooyoung semakin membuat Baekhyun beringsut ke tubuh sang guru.

"Bukankah Baekhyun juga pemberani?" Guru Song menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Bukan begitu, Baekhyun?"

Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rok yg dipakai guru Song. Terdengar isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Lihat kan. Baekhyun itu cengeng. Sooyoung tidak suka pangeran cengeng." Dengan wajah kesal, Sooyoung berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Menarik kursi dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi derit keras.

Guru Song memijit kening bingung. Dia tidak menyangka kegiatan berdialog di depan kelas akan menjadi bencana. Awalnya ia mengira ini akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan bagi anak didiknya. Dia sengaja mengambil dialog antara pangeran dan putri. Bukankah anak seumuran mereka suka dengan kisah seperti ini.

Tapi sepertinya memasangkan Baekhyun dengan Sooyoung bukanlah hal baik. Kepribadian Baekhyun yang pemalu dan Sooyoung yang agresif bagaikan menyatukan air dengan minyak. Mustahil sekali.

Matanya mengedar melihat raut muka tegang terpatri pada wajah sebagian besar murid-muridnya. Ditambah Sooyoung masih merengut kesal. Juga Baekhyun tak lelah menangis hingga sang guru bisa merasakan roknya telah basah.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan ke depan kelas. Chanyeol itu salah satu murid kelas ini yang dikenal sebagai anak yang iseng. Seringkali dia beserta dua sahabatnya, Sehun dan Jongin, membuat murid lain menangis dengan ulah jahil mereka.

Guru Song hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan, mengantisipasi apa yang akan bocah tinggi dengan telinga lebar itu lakukan.

"Baekie jangan menangis." Chanyeol mengelus rambut di pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Tanpa diduga Baekhyun berhenti terisak. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan melepaskan genggaman pada rok guru Song. Wajah Baekhyun basah oleh ingus dan air mata. Matanya sembab berwarna merah.

Chanyeol mendekat, lalu menghapus jejak ingus Baekhyun dengan lengan baju seragamnya. Tindakan spontan itu mendapat dicihan jijik dari Sehun dan suitan dari Jongin.

"Chanyeolie.. maaf bajumu jadi kotor." Baekhyun meremas bajunya gugup.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Dia menoleh pada guru Song, tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya. "Guru Song, apa Chanyeol boleh menggantikan Sooyoung?"

Guru Song terperanjat. Kaget dengan permintaan Chanyeol. Sejak kapan bocah usil ini belajar bersikap seperti gentleman?

"Chanyeol mau jadi putri?" Pertanyaan guru Song membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak. Chanyeol jadi pangeran. Baekie jadi putrinya." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Baekie mau kan?"

"Uhh.. tapi Baekie kan laki-laki." Baekhyun terdengar tak yakin. Selama ini dia selalu membayangkan putri adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan senyum menawan serta tingkah laku anggun. Tentu saja lelaki seperti Baekhyun tidak memenuhi syarat menjadi putri.

"Tak apa. Baekie pasti cocok jadi putri. Karena Baekie itu cantik."

BLUSH.

Ungkapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersipu. Pipinya mendadak terasa panas. Oh, andai Baekhyun tau saat ini wajahnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Ia sampai tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Chanyeol.

Seluruh kelas mendadak heboh. Terutama Jongin yang sedari tadi tak berhenti terkikik geli.

Sedangkan Guru Song hanya diam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia membatin, muridnya ini benar-benar berbakat menjadi Casanova.

"Baekie mau ya.. _please_!" Chanyeol memohon dgn raut wajah dramatis.

"I-iya.. Baekie mau.. jadi putri untuk Chanyeolie."

Baekhyun hampir terjungkal ketika Chanyeol menubruk dan memeluk dirinya erat.

"Yay! Terimakasih Baekie~"

Suitan Jongin terdengar jelas di penjuru kelas. Dia terus saja bertingkah sampai kepalanya dipukul oleh Sehun.

"Sudah, semuanya tenang." Guru Song berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya. Baekhyun dengan muka merah menahan malu.

"Tapi.." Guru Song membungkuk, menyamakan tinggi tubuh Chanyeol, "Chanyeol harus berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun."

"Tentu saja. Pangeran Chanyeol akan menjaga putri Baekie dengan baik."

"Cha-chanyeolie~ itu memalukan." Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol pelan, terlalu malu dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"GURU SONG!"

Teriakan dari ujung belakang ruangan sukses menghentikan derai tawa. Kelas berubah sunyi. Atensi beralih ke arah Sungjae, sosok pemilik suara.

"Kalau begitu Sungjae mengajukan diri menjadi pangeran untuk Sooyoung." Sungjae membusungkan dada bangga.

"Waaah daebak! Sungjae sangat pemberani. Seperti pangeran impian Sooyoung." Celetukan Jongin langsung mendapat hadiah lemparan krayon dari Sooyong.

Guru Song hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya, "Dasar anak-anak"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


	2. Chapter 2 : Call Me Maybe

**Here My Number**

 **So, Call Me Maybe?**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini ditulis dan berasal dari imajinasi saya. Tokoh yang tercantum di dalamnya bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk pembuatan cerita. Dan cerita ini dibuat sebagai hiburan semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note**

 **Chanbaek dan murid lain berumur 16 tahun**

 **Sedikit terinspirasi dari musik video Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **Beberapa kata makian dan** _ **seksual innuendo**_

 **Pantat. Pantat. dan Pantat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai cantik."

Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi melambai ringan. Berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan segerombolan _cheerleader_ sekolah yg tengah beristirahat.

 _Dia lagi_ , Baekhyun memutar mata malas.

"Chanyeol, kau datang?" Taeyeon tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar menyukaiku, _eoh_?"

Chanyeol memamerkan _smirk_ khasnya. Tampan. Tapi Baekhyun terlanjur muak melihat apapun yang ada pada diri Park Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Chanyeol selalu ada disetiap kegiatanmu, Tae. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan suka." Celetukan Hyoyeon tak ayal mengundang pekikan centil dari semua gadis.

"Aku tersanjung kapten basket sepertimu menjadi pengagumku, Chanyeol."

 _Stalker, penguntit, psychopath. Park Chanyeol lebih pantas dipanggil seperti itu_ , pikir Baekhyun.

Latihan _cheerleaders_ , pentas teater, paduan suara. Chanyeol selalu muncul disetiap kegiatan Taeyeon. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun gila. Karena di mana ada Taeyeon di situ pula Baekhyun berada.

Lagipula tak bisakah mereka _flirting_ di tempat lain. Setidaknya hargai Baekhyun yang masih berstatus menjadi kekasih Taeyeon. Meskipun _'kekasih'_ hanyalah kedok Taeyeon untuk menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai asisten pribadinya. Tetap saja itu tidak sopan, bukan? Menggoda seorang gadis tepat di hadapan kekasihnya. Mungkin otak sang kapten sudah terpantul jauh bersama bola basket yang sering dimainkan mereka.

Hanya Baekhyun yang waras di tempat ini. Tidak heran, dia satu-satunya lelaki di tengah gerombolan wanita kelebihan hormon. Setidaknya sebelum Park Chanyeol datang dan membuat hormon mereka semakin bergejolak.

Tatapan Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu melemparkan senyum kecil. Baekhyun melengos.

 _Sudah cukup. Aku muak berada di sini_. Baekhyun berbalik. Berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"YAKK BAEKHYUN! Kau lupa membawakan tasku!"

 _Hanya sekali ini saja. Bersikaplah masa bodoh, Byun Baekhyun_. Baekhyun terus berjalan. Menulikan diri dari teriakan Taeyeon yang semakin memekakkan telinga berbaur dengan suara tawa Chanyeol yang menggema.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol serta beberapa anggota tim basket lain melewati koridor sekolah. Mereka mendapati Baekhyun dan Taeyeon bertengkar kecil. Keduanya beradu dengan wajah merah menahan marah.

"Hey, ini hanya aku, atau memang kau terlihat semakin imut saja?"

 _The mighty_ Park _flirty_ Chanyeol dan segala rayuan mautnya.

Bibir Taeyeon yang sebelumnya melengkung ke bawah menjadi senyuman. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Keberadaan Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu semakin memajukan bibir mungil miliknya.

"Chanyeol, kau ini sangat pandai merayu." Taeyeon tersipu, "Tidak baik untuk hatiku."

Tawa Chanyeol meledak. Fokus matanya beralih menatap Baekhyun, " _Well_ aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran."

Amarah Baekhyun tersulut. Chanyeol benar mengibarkan bendera perang dengannya.

" _Excuse me_ , maaf mengganggu obrolan kalian. Tapi aku ada acara lain yang lebih penting dibanding menonton adegan _flirting_ di sini. Aku pergi."

"Pergi saja sana." Taeyeon membuat gerakan mengusir dengan tangan.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Ia berusaha menerobos gerombolan tim basket, namun mendapat sedikit masalah saat salah satu bagian tubuhnya tidak sengaja bersinggungan dengan Jongin.

"Hey! Hati-hati pantatmu, Byun!"

Baekhyun acuh. Dia terus berjalan menjauhi kerumunan.

" _NICE ASS_!"

Teriakan Jongin dibalas dengan acungan jari tengah oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbelalak melihat Chanyeol memilih duduk tepat di sampingnya. Diikuti duo Kopi Susu, Jongin dan Sehun yang duduk di belakang mereka.

" _Wait_ apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja mengikuti kelas tambahan, Byun."

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka, "Kalian bisa duduk di tempat lain. Terutama kau, Park."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Aku suka di sini."

"Tapi aku tak suka." Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Mencoba tetap tenang menghadapi kelakuan antik tiga lelaki populer tersebut.

"Tenang, Byun. Pantatmu aman bersama kami."

Belum sempat Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongin, Sehun sudah lebih dulu melakukannya.

"Aww... _dude_! Ini sakit."

" _Thanks_ Sehun. Kau melakukan hal yang benar." Baekhyun melempar _deathglare_ pada Jongin yang sibuk mengusap benjolan di kepalanya.

" _No problem_. Dia pantas mendapat pukulan."

Insiden kecil itu menimbulkan pertikaian mulut antara Jongin dan Sehun. Akhirnya Chanyeol ikut campur untuk menenangkan. Situasi kembali tenang ketika guru Nam memasuki ruang kelas.

Diam-diam Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol. Bagaimana matanya membentuk gurat samar ketika dia tertawa. Bagaimana alisnya terlihat apik saat dia mengerutkan kening. Atau satu lesung pipit yang muncul ketika dia tersenyum.

Tampan.

IYA TAMPAN!

Namun sayang dia menyebalkan.

Dan beribu sayang, dari semua murid yang ada, Chanyeol memilih Taeyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh.. Chanyeol, kita bertemu lagi."

Suara Taeyeon terdengar agak terlalu bersemangat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Mungkin maksudmu, kita bertemu hampir setiap waktu."

Baekhyun meralat ucapan Taeyeon yang ditanggapi oleh wanita itu dengan cubitan di perut.

Dia tak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol begitu gigih mengikuti kegiatan Taeyeon. Lelaki itu pasti sudah tau jika Baekhyun dan Taeyeon adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Aku tak tau jika kapten basket memiliki banyak waktu luang."

Sindiran Baekhyun malah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Hm, cukup luang untuk mengajak seseorang jalan."

 _Jawaban macam apa itu. Dasar Park Chanyeol sialan!_

"Terserah kau saja lah!" Baekhyun meraih tas miliknya dan berpaling ke arah Taeyeon, "Tae, aku menunggu di taman sekolah. Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai."

Baekhyun sempat melihat Taeyeon mengangguk sebelum akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Chanyeol juga akan pergi, namun ditahan oleh Taeyeon.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih."

"Ya aku tahu. Baekhyun kan?"

"Kau tau?" Mata Taeyeon berbinar, "Dan kau masih mengejarku. Wah, aku sungguh tersanjung, Park."

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang?"

"Eeyyy.. siapa yang tak senang dikejar oleh kapten basket tampan." Taeyeon meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol, "Lagipula hubunganku dengan Baekhyun bukan atas dasar suka sama suka. Mungkin kita sekarang malah saling benci."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat, seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Ibu kami bersahabat dekat. Ibuku selalu meminta Baekhyun menjagaku, bahkan memaksa kami untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Karena terlalu lelah menolak, Baekhyun menyetujuinya."

Di sini Taeyeon terlihat sangat marah, "Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyukaiku. _Heck_ , Baekhyun itu gay! Mengingatnya membuatku semakin kesal saja."

Taeyeon merasakan pundaknya ditepuk pelan. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum begitu manis, "Kalau begitu putuskan saja Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun mendongak. Ia mendapati Taeyeon berlari kecil diikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

"Mau apa dia ikut kemari?" Matanya menatap Chanyeol, "Jangan bilang dia akan pulang bersama kita."

"Tidak. Chanyeol ada latihan sore ini."

Ada yang aneh dengan Taeyeon. Dia terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Taeyeon, tapi segera disentak oleh gadis itu.

"Lepaskan aku." Taeyeon beringsut menjauh dari Baekhyun, "Aku mau kita putus."

"Oh.." Tak ada perubahan raut muka yang berarti pada Baekhyun, "Baiklah.. kita putus."

"Apa? Semudah itu?" Dia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Baekhyun langsung menyetujui permintaannya.

"Kau juga tau kalau aku hanya melakukan ini demi bibi Kim." Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu acuh, "Ini tidak seperti kita saling mencintai."

"Bagus lah. kalau begitu kita sudah tak ada hubungan apapun. Akan lebih baik lagi jika kau menjauh dari hidupku." Taeyeon tertawa lepas, tangannya ia selipkan pada lengan Chanyeol, "Lagipula sudah ada lelaki tampan ini yang siap menggantikan tempatmu."

"Maaf menghancurkan impianmu, Taeyeon." Chanyeol melepaskan gandengan tangan sang gadis, "Sepertinya kau salah mengerti."

"Salah mengerti bagaimana?"

Raut kebingungan jelas terlihat di wajah Taeyeon. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih tangannya.

Kondisi Baekhyun juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Taeyeon. Dia diam saja ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Orang yang kusukai itu... Baekhyun."

Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa melihat bagaimana mata Baekhyun membola dan bibir mungilnya mengangga lebar.

Sedangkan Taeyeon sudah hampir menggila mendengar kata-kata dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Kau bercanda kan? Ini pasti hanya lelucon." Wajah Taeyeon pucat pasi melihat Chanyeol diam tak menjawab, "Chanyeol, katakan sesuatu!"

"Terimakasih sudah melepaskan Baekhyun untukku."

"CHANYEOL KAU SIALAN! KETERLALUAN! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Taeyeon pergi dengan wajah merah karena amarah. Tak lupa ia memberikan hadiah tamparan untuk sang kapten basket.

Kini di tempat itu hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Tamparan Taeyeon masih terasa sakit pada pipinya.

"Jadi ini bukan lelucon?" Baekhyun masih tak percaya. Chanyeol menyukainya. Itu terasa seperti mimpi di siang bolong.

"Perasaanku bukan lelucon, Baekhyun."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kau selalu mengikuti Taeyeon kemana pun dia pergi."

"Aku mengikutimu, Baek. Kau yang selalu menempel pada gadis itu, membuatku cemburu."

"Lalu kau juga sering berkata manis pada Taeyeon."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku sedih." Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, "Semua kata itu untukmu, dan kau tak menyadarinya?"

' _Hei cantik.'_

' _Hey, ini hanya aku, atau memang kau terlihat semakin imut saja?'_

' _Hm, cukup luang untuk mengajak seseorang jalan.'_

Baekhyun _speechless_. Semua ucapan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia begitu bodoh. Siapa pula yang menyangka kapten basket idola kaum wanita ini menyukai lelaki seperti dirinya. Takdir memang sungguh tak terduga.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Sekarang karena kau sudah _single_ , bagaimana jika kau kencan denganku?"

Baekhyun merasa pipinya menghangat. Entah pengaruh tangan besar Chanyeol atau karena rona merah mulai mengisi wajah putih Baekhyun.

"I-itu bukan ide yang buruk."

 _Damn_ , Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu gugup berbicara saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Baekhyun mau berkencan dengannya, dia tidak ditolak.

"Ehem"

Deheman berat menginterupsi kebersamaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?"

Itu Oh Sehun yang berbicara. Sehun melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Sayang sekali lelaki mungil itu terus menunduk dan enggan melihat ke arahnya.

"Iya kau mengganggu." Chanyeol memutar mata malas, "Ada apa kemari?"

" _Dude_ , aku mencarimu ke mana-mana ternyata kau di sini. Pelatih Lee ingin berbicara denganmu soal strategi pertandingan kita."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa pergi dulu." Chanyeol mendorong Sehun menjauh, "Aku masih ada sedikit urusan."

" _Okay.. okay.._ Ingat jangan melakukan _'itu'_ di sini. Kau bisa menyewa motel di perempatan depan. Jongin bilang tempat itu murah dan nyaman."

Chanyeol melotot mendengar perkataan vulgar Sehun. Baekhyun bahkan sampai terbatuk. Dia pasti juga mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sehun.

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda. Kalian bisa melakukan _'itu'_ di sini jika mau. Hanya saja jangan sampai ketahuan pihak sekolah atau kalian akan mendapat masalah."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun terbatuk semakin parah, sampai Chanyeol harus membantu menepuk punggungnya.

" _Seriously dude_ , pergi sekarang atau kupatahkan lehermu."

Sehun mengulum senyum melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu sendirian.

"Kau harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan candaan Sehun dan Jongin."

Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan ketika Baekhyun mulai tenang, "Kau akan lebih sering bertemu mereka setelah menjadi kekasihku."

BLUSH.

Suara batuk mulai terdengar lagi. Itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa bagaimana lucunya Baekhyun bereaksi pada hal yang membuatnya malu.

"Hey hey tenangkan dirimu. Kau ini apa selalu terbatuk jika merasa malu?"

"Maka itu, berhentilah menggodaku." Baekhyun terdengar seperti merengek. Lihat juga bagaimana bibir mungil itu membentuk _pout_ sempurna.

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mencubit gemas pipi mochi Baekhyun, "Dan kau, berhentilah membuatku gila, Baek."

Tangan Chanyeol mengeluarkan bolpen dari saku celana dan meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun. Ia menuliskan sederet angka yang Baekhyun yakini sebagai nomer hp sang kapten basket.

"Nah, aku pergi latihan dulu, Baek. Jangan lupa nanti malam hubungi aku, _okay_?"

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat, "Kuharap kau tak marah aku melakukan ini."

Lelaki tinggi itu mengusak sayang rambut Baekhyun dan berlari menuju lapangan basket, meninggalan Baekhyun yang masih mematung.

Jari Baekhyun terangkat, perlahan menyentuh bekas ciuman Chanyeol, "Dasar bodoh, aku tidak marah... Aku hanya malu."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Dude,_ aku mendengar dari Sehun. Tentang kau dan Baekhyun." Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol berulang kali, "Aku bangga, bung. Kau tau pantat mana yang berkualitas."

" _Shut up_ , Jong! Kau dan segala obsesimu pada pantat. Cinta bukan hanya tentang itu."

Kini Chanyeol mengerti kenapa sampai sekarang Jongin masih belum bisa mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo. Lelaki mana yang tak gerah jika percakapan mereka hanya seputar pantat.

"Pantat hanyalah bonus."

Ucapan Sehun diamini Chanyeol.

"Tetap saja kau mendapat bonus besar, _dude_." Jongin tertawa terbahak, "Apa ini artinya aku dan Sehun mendapat traktiran?"

"Tak masalah. Tapi tidak malam ini."

"Agenda malam dengan Baekhyun?" Sehun menggoyangkan alisnya menggoda.

"Hanya mendengar suaranya."

"Wow _dude_ itu _hot_! Aku tak menyangka kau tertarik dengan hal seperti itu."

Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar menjitak kepala Jongin, "Singkirkan pikiran kotormu. Demi Tuhan, hanya menelpon biasa."

" _Sorry_ aku terlampau bersemangat."

Percakapan mereka terpotong oleh bunyi peluit dan teriakan dari pelatih Lee. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju ke tengah lapangan untuk kembali berlatih.

Pertandingan sudah hampir dimulai ketika Jongin berbisik ke telinga Chanyeol, "Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku membentuk club baru bernama BAE Club?"

"BAE Club?"

" _Baekhyun's Ass Enthusiasm._ "

Ucapan Jongin langsung dihadiahi lemparan bola basket oleh Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

.

.

Gagal jadi drabble -.- Kebablasan gegara Jongin dan pantat. Maafkan, aku suka buat karakter Jongin ke arah _pervert_ haha.

.

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang udah follow, like, dan ninggalin review. Love you!

See you next story ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Red, Fever and Blush

**Red, Fever and Blush**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini ditulis dan berasal dari imajinasi saya. Tokoh yang tercantum di dalamnya bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk pembuatan cerita. Dan cerita ini dibuat sebagai hiburan semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note**

 **Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyunie, lihat ini!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan Chanyeol berlari ke arahnya memeluk seekor kelici putih.

"Lihat.. Lihat! Ada _bunny_ baru di kandang _Miss_ Choi."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Semenjak bunny lama di sekolah mereka mati, seluruh murid sangat berduka. _Miss_ Choi kemudian berjanji akan membawa _bunny_ baru.

" _Miss_ Choi tidak berbohong." Baekhyun mengusap bulu lembut sang kelinci, " _Bunny_ lucu sekali. Baekhyunie suka."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga menatapnya dengan senyum lebar, "Baekhyunie juga lucu. Seperti _bunny_. Chanyeol suka."

Chanyeol mengamati bagaimana pipi Baekhyun perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Karena penasaran, Chanyeol mengelus pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie, pipimu merah."

Warna merah semakin menyebar memenuhi wajah Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menampik tangannya, membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Ekspresinya kembali melembut setelah melihat Baekhyunie seperti akan menangis.

"M-maaf... Baekhyunie harus pergi." Tanpa menunggu reaksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbalik dan berlari memasuki kelas.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya memandang Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu. Ia merunduk menatap si kelinci putih, "Baekhyunie kenapa ya, _bunny_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang tiba. Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun begitu ia selesai mengambil kotak makan yang dibagikan _Miss_ Choi.

Keduanya membuka kotak makan bersama. Air liur Chanyeol hampir menetes melihat isi kotak bekal hari itu. Nasi kepal, _bulgogi_ , tumis sayur, _kimchi_ , acar timun, beberapa potong apel dan sekotak susu _strawberry_.

"Ugh.." Hidung Baekhyun mengerut lucu menyadari ada acar timun di situ. Baekhyun sangat membeci timun. Menurutnya timun itu tidak enak, dan baunya mengerikan.

Chanyeol menyadari ketidaknyamanan Baekhyun. Spontan dia mengambil sumpit, mengambil seluruh timun yang ada di kotak Baekhyun dan memindahkan ke kotaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun keheranan, tapi ia diam saja melihat aksi Chanyeol sampai selesai.

"Sekarang Baekhyunie bisa makan." Chanyeol melemparkan senyum _boyish_ khas miliknya.

"Ta-tapi Chanyeolie..."

"Baekhyunie jangan takut. Ini rahasia. _Miss_ Choi tidak tahu."

"Terimakasih Chanyeolie."

Baekhyun mencuri pandang mengamati Chanyeol saat dirinya makan. Terlalu fokus sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berhenti makan dan kini balik memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun sadar kegiatan curi pandangnya dipergoki Chanyeol. Dengan panik ia membuang muka dan menggeleng berulang kali. Baekhyun memilih untuk menunduk, mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan menghabiskan makanannya cepat.

" _Huft_... Pipi Baekhyunie merah lagi." Chanyeol berujar pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini aneh bagaimana Baekhyun selalu memiliki wajah merah ketika ia bersama Chanyeol. Pipinya terasa hangat saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Dan juga Baekhyun menjadi sangat pendiam akhir-akhir ini.

Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Walaupun Baekhyun terlihat begitu lucu dengan pipi berwarna merah, tetap saja Chanyeol ingin lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Baekhyun.

Dirinya selalu mencoba bertanya ke Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam atau menggeleng enggan menjawab. Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus bertanya pada siapa.

Memikirkan Baekhyun membuat langkah kaki Chanyeol tidak terarah. Ia mengaduh saat tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Dan orang itu ternyata _Miss_ Choi.

"Ya ampun, Chanyeol! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Chanyeol baik, _Miss_." Chanyeol meringis kecil.

Pandangan Chanyeol mengedar ke sekitar. Ia ternyata berada di ruang kesehatan. Matanya terpaku pada ranjang di ujung ruangan. Di sana terbaring Sehun. Di sampingnya duduk Luhan yang terisak kecil.

"Chanyeol mau ikut menjenguk Sehun?"

Chanyeol merasa sedikit bingung, tapi ia mengangguk. _Miss_ Choi berjalan mendekati ranjang Sehun. Begitu pula Chanyeol yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Jarak yang dekat membuat Chanyeol bisa mengamati kondisi Sehun dengan lebih jelas. Dilihatnya mata Sehun tertutup rapat. Dia seperti tertidur. Hanya saja wajahnya sangat merah. Chanyeol mencoba menyentuhnya. Itu terasa panas.

" _Miss_ , Sehun kenapa?"

"Sehun sakit demam, Chanyeol." _Miss_ Choi menjelaskan, "Itu kenapa muka Sehun merah dan terasa panas. Terkadang dia juga menggigil."

Chanyeol terdiam. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun sangat mirip dengan kondisi Baekhyun.

" _Hiks_... Ini semua salah Luhan."

 _Miss_ Choi mencoba menenangkan Luhan tapi dia tak berhenti terisak, "Sehun terlalu sering bermain dengan Luhan. Sehun sakit karena Luhan."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut _Miss_ Choi. Ia sangat tahu jika Sehun sakit karena kelelahan. Mungkin memang Sehun terlalu sering bermain besama Luhan. Tapi bukan berarti Sehun sakit karena Luhan.

Belum sempat _Miss_ Choi mengatakan apapun, bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

"Chanyeol, ini sudah waktunya kembali ke kelas." _Miss_ Choi menggiring Chanyeol ke luar ruangan, "Luhan, tolong jaga Sehun sampai orangtuanya datang ya."

Kata-kata Luhan masih terngiang jelas di kepala Chanyeol. Jika Sehun sakit karena terlalu sering bermain dengan Luhan, apa ini berarti Baekhyun sakit karena terlalu sering bermain dengannya.

Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun sakit. Tapi Chanyeol juga tak yakin bisa berhenti bermain bersama Baekhyun, "Kenapa sangat sulit. Chanyeol jadi bingung."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

.

Baekhyun cemberut sedari tadi. Pipinya menggembung lucu dan bibirnya maju membentuk _pout_. Ia berangkat terlalu pagi. Hanya ada Kyungsoo di kelas.

Kebosanan, ia berjalan menuju meja Kyungsoo, duduk di kursi Jongin yang masih kosong.

"Selamat pagi. Kyungsoo datang pagi sekali."

Baekhyun menyapa Kyungsoo riang dengan memamerkan _eyesmile_ andalannya.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo membalas salam Baekhyun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Kyungsoo.. Baekhyunie kesepian."

"Bicara saja pada Chanyeol."

Mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut, _mood_ Baekhyun kembali memburuk.

Ingatan Baekhyun kembali ke siang hari kemarin. Seperti biasa keduanya pulang bersama. Chanyeol bersikap aneh. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mau menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Puncaknya, Chanyeol bilang tidak ingin berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama lagi.

"Chanyeolie jahat." Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, "Chanyeolie bilang Baekhyunie harus berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri mulai sekarang."

Tak lama, orang yang dimaksud muncul. Chanyeol datang bersama Jongin. Keduanya tertawa lepas, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Chanyeol terdiam begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun, "Um.. Baekhyunie, hari ini Chanyeol duduk dengan Jongin. Baekhyunie dengan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut. Mereka tidak pernah berpisah tempat duduk selama ini. Kenapa sekarang? Raut kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah Baekhyun, tapi ia tetap menganggukkan kepala menyetujui.

Keadaan tak membaik saat waktu istirahat tiba. Chanyeol menarik Jongin keluar. Ia bahkan tidak sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya kasihan melihat Baekhyun bersedih. Hanya saja ia juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk diam dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan _Miss_ Choi.

"Baekhyunie anak baik kan, Kyungsoo? Baekhyunie tidak nakal kan?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Bagaimana bisa ia berkonsentrasi jika Baekhyun bertingkah seperti ini.

"Baekhyun baik, tidak nakal."

"Tapi Chanyeolie tidak suka Baekhyunie lagi. Chanyeolie lebih suka Jongin." Air mata mulai menetes menuruni pipi _mochi_ Baekhyun. Ia menepuk bagian dadanya berulang kali, "Di sini sakit, Kyungsoo. Baekhyunie sakit."

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Baekhyun sakit. Dia harus pergi menemui _Miss_ Choi dan melaporkan keadaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Miss_ Choi segera membawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan setelah mendapat laporan dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis dari tadi, dan itu membuat _Miss_ Choi cemas.

"Baekhyun, katakan jika ada yang sakit."

Dengan tersedu Baekhyun memegang dadanya, "Baekhyunie sakit.. di sini."

"Apa Baekhyun jatuh, atau terbentur sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. _Miss_ Choi mengulurkan tangan. Ia menyentuh dada Baekhyun dan menekannya pelan.

"Apa ini terasa sakit jika ditekan?"

 _Miss_ Choi menghela nafas pelan, kebingungan karena Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"BAEKHYUNIEEEE! BAEKHYUNIEEE!"

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar seiring dengan teriakan memanggil Baekhyun. Tak lama Chanyeol muncul dengan nafas terengah.

"Baekhyunie... Kyungsoo bilang Baekhyunie sakit. Di mana luka Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol meneliti seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Dia terlihat sangat panik. Apalagi melihat jejak air mata yang membekas di muka Baekhyun.

"Ini sakit. Baekhyunie tidak suka." Baekhyun menunjuk bagian dadanya. Ia merengek di sela tangisannya, "Chanyeolie tidak mau bermain dengan Baekhyunie, di sini sakit. Chanyeolie tidak mau bicara dengan Baekhyunie, di sini sakit."

 _Miss_ Choi tertegun mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ternyata sakit yang dimaksud Baekhyun bukanlah sakit fisik biasa. Dia hanya terlalu sedih Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"M-maaf.. Baekhyunie sakit karna Chanyeol." Chanyeol merasa sangat buruk mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun sakit dikarenakan dirinya.

"Chanyeolie tidak suka Baekhyunie lagi. Baekhyunie jadi sedih."

"Itu tidak." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, "Chanyeol sangat suka Baekhyunie. Chanyeol terpaksa."

 _Miss_ Choi merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini. Sepertinya memang kesalahpahaman diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, dengarkan. Jika Chanyeol suka Baekhyun, Chanyeol mau kan bermain lagi dengan Baekhyun seperti dulu?"

Chanyeol terlihat ragu, "Tapi nanti Baekhyunie sakit seperti Sehun."

"Maksud Chanyeol?"

"Itu… wajah Baekhyun merah dan panas jika dekat Chanyeol." Kini Chanyeol yang hampir menangis, "Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sakit demam kan, _Miss_? Sama seperti Sehun."

 _Miss_ Choi mengernyitkan kening. Dia tak mendapat kabar dari siapapun jika Baekhyun mengalami demam. Biasanya orangtua murid akan memberinya peringatan dini saat kondisi anak mereka kurang sehat.

"Benarkah itu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Itu sedikit panas. Pipi Baekhyunie." Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya sendiri, "Tidak sakit. Ini hangat."

"Bagaimana dengan kepala Baekhyun? Apa seperti berputar?"

Baekhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang ia rasakan kala itu, "Tidak berputar."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya lagi, berbalik ke arah _Miss_ Choi, "Tapi ada yang aneh dengan dada Baekhyunie."

"Aneh seperti apa?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, " _Eung_... seperti suara _dug-dug-dug_ keras."

 _Miss_ Choi terdiam beberapa saat. Itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun takut. Namun ketakutan sirna saat guru mereka tertawa keras. Tangannya mengusak rambut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Murid-murid _Miss_ masih sangat polos rupanya." _Miss_ Choi mengulum senyum melihat kedua anak didiknya kebingungan, "Kalian hampir membuat jantung _Miss_ copot."

"A-apa?" Baekhyun pucat, ia menggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol cemas, "Bagaimana ini Chanyeolie, Baekhyunie tidak mau jantung _Miss_ copot."

Terlihat juga kegugupan di wajah Chanyeol, "Apa jantung _Miss_ bisa dipasang lagi? Chanyeol membawa lem di tas."

Tawa _Miss_ Choi semakin menjadi-jadi, "Ya Tuhan, kalian ini begitu menggemaskan."

" _Miss_ Choi tidak apa-apa, _okay_!" Dia kemudian menyentuh dada Baekhyun, "Begitu pula Baekhyun, ini baik-baik saja."

"Tapi _Miss_ kenapa itu panas? Juga sakit?"

"Itu bukan sakit seperti Sehun. Um, hanya tanda jika Baekhyun sedih atau senang. Baekhyunie senang di dekat Chanyeol makanya wajah Baekhyun merah dan dadanya berdegup kencang. Dan dada Baekhyun sakit karena ia tidak bersama Chanyeol."

 _Miss_ Choi menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Benar begitu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol, ia mengangguk malu-malu.

"Chanyeol harus berada si sisi Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun senang dan tak sedih lagi. Chanyeol suka bermain dengan Baekhyun kan?"

"Tentu. Chanyeol suka sekali Baekhyunie." Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Baekhyun, "Maaf Baekhyunie sedih karena Chanyeol."

"Cha-chanyeolie lepaskan... Pipi Baekhyunie panas lagi _eung._ "

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Baekhyun. Senyumnya melebar melihat rona merah menyebar luas di kulit putih Baekhyun, "Wah itu merah! Baekhyunie senang dipeluk Chanyeol."

"Kalau begitu kalian kembali ke kelas. Yang lain pasti sudah mulai belajar."

"Terimakasih. Baekhyunie sayang _Miss_ Choi."

"Hanya sayang _Miss_ Choi? Lalu Chanyeol"

Baekhyun tergagap mendengar godaan dari gurunya tersebut. Ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan agak malu Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunie selalu sayang Chanyeolie."

"Chanyeol juga. Ayo kembali ke kelas, Baekhyunie." Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju kelas.

"Tapi Baekhyunie mau duduk dekat Chanyeolie."

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui, "Tentu. Baekhyunie pulang bersama Chanyeol juga, _arraseo_?

" _Jinjja_? Chanyeolie mau pulang dengan Baekhyunie lagi?"

" _Eoh_ , Baekhyunie tidak senang?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lekat, meneliti wajahnya dengan seksama, "Kenapa tidak merah?"

" _Aniyaaa_... Baekhyunie senang." Yang lebih mungil mengeluarkan _pout_ lucu, "Chanyeolie jangan lihat Baekhyunie terus."

"Habis Baekhyunie imut seperti _bunny_."

" _Aishh..._ Baekhyunie tidak! Chanyeolie ayo balapan lari ke kelas!"

Keduanya berlari dengan riang di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi buat chanbaek as kid hahaha. Suka aja gitu sama masa polos mereka. Bayangin mereka ngerasain sesuatu tapi gak tau itu apa. So cute! Kebetulan mood juga bagus jadi pengennya bikin cerita fluffy mulu. Semoga ngena deh fluff nya, kalau gagal maafkan ya ^^

Dan makasih banyak buat kalian yg follow, like sama review.

Oiyaaa di bawah ada sedikit bonus moment Kaisoo & Hunhan.

.

.

.

 _Edisi Dibuang Sayang : Sekilas Kaisoo..._

.

"Ingat untuk berdoa sebelum makan dan habiskan seluruh makanannya. _Miss_ tidak suka ada yang membuang-buang makanan."

 _Miss_ Choi memberikan ultimatum ini setiap hari saat jam makan siang dimulai. Ia tidak ingin muridnya tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa menghargai makanan.

"Aku tau. Makanan sisa akan menangis kan?"

Sang guru tertawa mendengar pernyataan salah satu muridnya. Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi ia tak tega menolak pemikiran lugu Jongin, "Wah, Jongin pintar sekali ternyata."

Jongin menyenggol siku teman sebangkunya. Ia tersenyum bangga, "Aku benar kan, Soo."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar, "Mana ada makanan yang menangis."

"Tapi _Miss_ Choi bilang..."

Ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh pelototan Kyungsoo, "Tidak boleh berbicara saat makan."

Si kecil berkulit tan itu menggerutu pelan. Kesal karena Kyungsoo tidak terkesan dengan kepintarannya, "Kyungsoo kau ini kadang mengerikan."

.

.

.

 _Edisi Dibuang Sayang : Sekilas Hunhan…_

.

"Luhan itu _manly_!"

Mungkin sudah keseribu kalinya Luhan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sehun tak menolak atau mengiyakan, hanya diam mengamati Luhan.

"Huh, semua tak percaya. Tapi Sehun percaya Luhan kan?"

Siapa yang bisa menolak senyuman Luhan, Sehun mengangguk kaku walaupun ia sebenarnya tak terlalu paham.

"Sehun yang terbaik!" Luhan menggeledah isi tasnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Sehun, "Ini untuk Sehun."

Sebuah kartu bergambar tema _Sailor Moon_

"Itu kartu kesayangan Luhan. Untuk Sehun karena Sehun baik." Luhan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Terimakasih."

Suara _Miss_ Choi memecah interaksi keduanya. Ia menyodorkan beberapa kertas lipat warna-warni dan menyuruh Sehun serta Luhan memilih.

Sehun mengambil warna merah. Luhan memilah beberapa, cemberut ketika warna yang dicarinya tidak ada, "Luhan mau _pink_."

"Oh, maaf Luhan warna _pink_ sudah habis."

Dengan berat hati Luhan memilih warna biru muda.

Sebelum beralih ke meja lain, _Miss_ Choi mengomentari poni Luhan yang dikuncir ke atas hingga terlihat seperti apel, "Luhan imut sekali."

"Luhan tidak imut. Luhan itu _manly_." Luhan berbisik lirih ketika gurunya itu sudah pergi. Sehun tak tega melihat wajah sedih Luhan.

"Em, Luhan _manly_ tapi juga imut. Itu bagus."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. Seketika senyum Luhan kembali muncul, "Jika Sehun bilang begitu, Luhan percaya."

.

.

.

.

.

See you next story guys!


	4. Chapter 4 : Do You Remember

**Do You Remember?**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini ditulis dan berasal dari imajinasi saya. Tokoh yang tercantum di dalamnya bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk pembuatan cerita. Dan cerita ini dibuat sebagai hiburan semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note**

 **Chanbaek berumur 26 tahun**

 **Cerita** _ **flashback**_ **ditulis dengan format** _ **italic**_ **(miring)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Belum tidur, _princess_?"

Baekhyun sudah bersiap melemparkan bantalan kursi, namun diurungkan ketika ia melihat Chanyeol datang dengan membawa dua gelas coklat panas.

"Kau terlambat, Park!" Baekhyun menerima gelas yang disodorkan Chanyeol. Menggeser pantatnya, memberi Chanyeol lebih banyak tempat untuk duduk.

"Maaf. Kantor begitu sibuk, apalagi semenjak Jongin mengajukan cuti."

Baekhyun menyesap coklat panas miliknya. Terasa hangat, "Aku masih tidak percaya si otak mesum akan menikah. Kasihan Do Kyungsoo. Semoga pernikahan mereka terberkati."

"Otak mesumnya terbukti ampuh. Aku banyak belajar dari Jongin." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Hasilnya menakjubkan bukan? Kau selalu menikmati _service_ dariku."

"Jangan merusak suasana. Tidak ada jatah untukmu hari ini. Aku terlanjur kesal."

"Maafkan aku, _okay_."

"Tidak. Akan lebih baik jika aku dulu dengan Sehun saja. Dia lebih muda. Pasti lebih banyak waktu untuk memuaskanku."

Baekhyun melengos ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan raut mengejek. Seakan yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan tak mempengaruhinya sedikit pun.

" _Too bad, baby_. Sehun sudah menemukan seseorang yang spesial." Tangan kekar Chanyeol terselip diantara pinggang Baekhyun, "Lelaki bernama Luhan, dengan wajah teramat cantik. Kau mungkin akan kalah."

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku tidak lebih cantik dari dia? Kalau begitu kau saja yang menikah dengan Luhan!"

Baekhyun meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan otot bisep Chanyeol, namun usahanya gagal dengan menyedihkan.

"Ugh... Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa. Suami mungilnya sering merajuk akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol tahu, semarah apapun, Baekhyun tetap mencintainya. Miliknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

Chanyeol sempat memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun sebelum ia berjalan ke ujung balkon. Bersandar pada dinding pengaman, memandang sekilas ke bawah, "Dari sini terlihat tinggi sekali."

"Kita berada di lantai tiga, Chanyeol. Tentu saja ini tinggi."

"Lebih tinggi dari balkon kamar di rumahmu."

"Kamarku ada di lantai dua, jika kau lupa."

Baekhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana suaminya ini sering melontarkan peryataan konyol, padahal ia termasuk jajaran CEO sukses di usia yang masih tergolong muda.

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat tatapan Baekhyun seperti menghakimi, "Balkon ini mengingatkan tentang perjuanganku dulu. Ingat waktu aku berusaha menculikmu ke _prom night_?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Itu hari di mana tulang kakimu retak."

"Dan siapa yang menangis sedih, mengira bahwa kekasihnya akan lumpuh seumur hidup?"

"Aku hanya cemas."

"Ya, aku tau kau hanya terlalu mencintaiku. Benar kan?"

Chanyeol menggoyangkan alisnya menggoda, membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari Chanyeol. Toh mereka sudah tau jawabannya di luar kepala. Selama beberapa saat hanya ada kesunyian. Baekhyun memandang wajah tampan suaminya yang sedang menengadah mengagumi langit malam.

Chanyeol. Balkon. Langit Malam.

Memorinya berputar, mengingat kembali peristiwa 10 tahun lalu.

"Ah... masa remaja yang indah."

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun berteriak kesal. Dia mencoba membuka pintu dengan paksa. Tapi percuma, badan mungilnya tak akan sanggup mendobrak pintu tebal di hadapannya._

 _Ini semua ulah Baekbeom, kakak laki-lakinya itu mungkin sangat suka jika dirinya menderita. Sudah sering Baekhyun dikurung seperti ini. Kali ini karena Baekbeom memergoki Chanyeol menciumnya sepulang kencan mereka kemarin malam._

 _Baekbeom langsung mengadukan hal ini pada kedua orang tua mereka. Ditambah dengan bukti jepretan foto. Sialan!_

 _Wajah memerah Baekhyun bahkan terlihat jelas di foto itu. Ia tak bisa mengelak. Doubel sialan!_

 _Jika tidak dalam situasi kacau, Baekhyun pasti akan meminta hasil fotonya. Lumayan, bisa dinikmati sebagai kenang-kenangan._

 _Baekbeom begitu menyukai pekerjaan menjadi paparazzi. Harusnya dia menggunakan bakatnya untuk hal lain, bukan menguntit Baekhyun. Akan bagus misal dia bekerja untuk Dispatch! Setidaknya dia akan mendapat uang dari bekerja di sana._

 _Sayang itu hanya angan belaka. Dan inilah hasil kerja Baekbeom, membuat Baekhyun menjalani hukuman kurungan di kamar. Seminggu penuh tanpa kesempatan keluar, kecuali untuk bersekolah. Sialnya, malam ini adalah malam prom. Dia sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol akan menjadi pasangan promnya. Sekarang semuanya berantakan. Demi apapun, Baekhyun tak rela kekasihnya menjadi santapan mata gadis-gadis kecentilan. Ugh, betapa ia membenci hal itu._

 _Baekhyun hampir menangis melihat ponselnya. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghubungi. Apa dia tak khawatir dengan nasib Baekhyun? Apa dia tak peduli dan memilih orang lain sebagai pasangannya?_

 _Pemikiran itu sungguh mengganggu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah membanjiri paras cantiknya. Suara tangis menyatu dengan suara musik keras dari kamar Baekbeom. Kakaknya itu benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan._

 _CTAKK!_

 _Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Ia seperti mendengar sesuatu dari arah balkon._

 _CTAKK!_

 _Ada sesuatu di luar dan membuat keributan dengan melemparkan kerikil ke pintu kaca balkon Baekhyun. Pria itu begidik ngeri. Ia sangat takut dengan hantu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa hantu mengganggu di saat yang tak tepat seperti ini._

 _CTAKK!_

 _CTAKK!_

 _CTAKK!_

 _Tak bisakah hantu itu meninggalkannya sendiri. Baekhyun sangat ketakutan sekarang._

 _"HYUUUUUUNG! HYUUUUUNG! ADA HANTU DI KAMARKU!"_

 _Bukannya datang menolong, Baekbeom malah semakin memperbesar volume musik yang tengah ia putar. Seakan tak ingin mendengar teriakan Baekhyun._

 _Baekbeom sialan!_

 _Kedua orang tua mereka sedang menginap di rumah bibi Seo. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan Baekbeom di rumah. Pantas saja Baekbeom merasa di atas angin. Tak ada yang bisa menghukum dirinya sekarang ini._

 _CTAKK!_

 _CTAKK!_

 _DUAGHHH!_

 _Astaga! Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Yang terakhir itu terdengar lebih keras. Seperti batu besar yang dilempar._

 _Baekhyun mengitari kamarnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu sebagai pengaman. Sayangnya tak ada tongkat baseball atau balok kayu, hanya ada puluhan boneka lucu tertata rapi di atas kasur._

 _Dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Ia mengambil salah satu boneka untuk berjaga-jaga. Perlahan ia menuju ke pintu balkon dan membukanya. Mengamati banyak kerikil di lantai balkon, dan sebuah batu yang cukup besar._

 _PLETAKK!_

 _"Aduuuuh!" Kali ini kening Baekhyun yang jadi korban timpukan kerikil._

 _"Psstt! Baekhyuuun…"_

 _Itu terdengar seperti suara Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun berlari ke ujung balkon dan mendongak ke bawah. Senyumnya mengembang begitu menemukan sosok tinggi yang ia cintai._

 _"Chanyeol! Kukira kau hantu." Baekhyun memekik nyaring. Untung saja musik Baekbeom masih menyala keras. Kakaknya itu tak bakal bisa mendengar apapun sekarang._

 _"Kenapa kau di sini?"_

 _"Menjemputmu tentu saja."_

 _Hati Baekhyun menghangat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Apalagi melihat Chanyeol sudah rapi memakai setelan tuxedo warna gelap. Rambut hitamnya ditata sedemikian rupa, menampilkan jidat legendaris Park Chanyeol. Ah, bukankah kekasihnya itu sangat tampan._

 _"Tapi aku tak bisa. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku sedang dihukum?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, merasa kesal, "Aku dikurung, Chanyeol. Baekbeom tak mungkin mengijinkanku keluar."_

 _"Menurutmu untuk apa aku di sini?" Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, "Pangeran sudah datang, princess. Tugas pangeran membebaskan sang putri dari atas menara."_

 _Jika orang lain yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan princess, pasti orang itu sudah babak belur. Lain halnya jika itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan apapun, Baekhyun akan menerima dengan senyuman manis._

 _"Chanyeol kau yakin? Ini terlalu tinggi."_

 _Baekhyun senang, tentu saja. Tapi bagaimana caranya Chanyeol bisa membebaskan dirinya dari sini._

 _Tak lama terdengar suara gemeresak diikuti decitan terbukanya pintu pagar. Seseorang datang menenteng sesuatu yang besar._

 _"Jongin! Apa kau sudah dapatkan tangganya?"_

 _"Aku lelah." Jongin merebahkan diri di rumput dengan nafas menderu kencang. Bahkan Baekhyun pun bisa mendengarnya samar, "Aku hampir saja dipukuli warga karena dikira maling. Lain kali aku tak mau lagi ikut rencana gilamu, Yeol!"_

 _"Hei itu salahmu. Aku bilang pinjam, bukan mencuri." Chanyeol meneliti tangga yang dibawa Jongin, cukup tinggi untuk mencapai balkon kamar Baekhyun._

 _"Thanks, man. Kau melakukannya dengan baik." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jongin._

 _"Ingat! Kau berhutang nomer ponsel Kyungsoo padaku."_

 _"Pasti." Ia membantu Jongin untuk berdiri, "Kau kembali ke mobil saja dan tunggu di sana."_

 _Jongin bangkit. Ia melambaikan tangan sekilas ke arah Baekhyun, lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Good luck, bro!"_

 _Sepeninggal Jongin, Chanyeol mulai sibuk dengan tangganya. Baekhyun terlihat cemas di atas sana. Setelah beberapa menit, tangga besi itu sudah bersender kokoh di balkon Baekhyun._

 _"Sudah siap. Kau bisa turun sekarang."_

 _Baekhyun menatap ragu, "Tidak, Chanyeol. Ini tinggi sekali."_

 _"Di bawah ada aku, princess. Kau percaya padaku bukan?"_

 _"Aku percaya padamu." Baekhyun melengokkan lagi pandangan ke bawah, "Tapi ini benar-benar tinggi. Aku takut."_

 _"Baekhyunie, my princess, yang harus kau lakukan hanya percaya padaku. Turun dengan tangga ini dan jangan menengok ke bawah, okay?!"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, dan akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga pertama._

 _"Chanyeol, kau masih di bawah?"_

 _"Chanyeol ini terlihat tidak aman."_

 _"Chanyeol pegang tangganya erat!"_

 _"Chanyeooooooool!"_

 _Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar kekasihnya tak berhenti berteriak memanggil namanya._

 _"Yakk! Chanyeol! Kau menertawakanku ya? Ini tidak lucu."_

 _"Maaf, princess. Turun perlahan, semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Tapi ia tetap mencoba menggerakkan kakinya turun. Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, akhirnya Baekhyun sudah berhasil turun hingga separuh anak tangga._

 _Baru akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali, Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh suara dari balkon kamarnya._

 _"BAEKHYUUUN! JANGAN KABUR!"_

 _Terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekbeom, Baekhyun tak sadar ia melepaskan pegangannya dari tepian tangga. Kehilangan keseimbangan, Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah. Matanya tertutup, tapi ia sempat mendengar teriakan kaget Baekbeom dan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya membentur sesuatu._

 _Ini akhirnya. Aku akan mati, pikir Baekhyun._

 _"Aduuuuuuh."_

 _Eh, itu bukan suaranya._

 _Baekhyun mengeryit heran, tubuhnya tidak sakit. Ia membentur sesuatu yang keras, tapi juga terasa lembut. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah raut kesakitan Chanyeol._

 _Ternyata ia mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Dengan tergesa ia bangkit. Sedikit panik karena Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan._

 _"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol! Maafkan aku."_

 _Baekhyun berjongkok di samping Chanyeol yang masih terbaring. Ia mencoba membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri tapi badannya tak cukup besar menyangga badan Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun melihat usaha Chanyeol untuk bangkit, hanya saja ia kembali jatuh ketika mencoba berdiri dengan kaki kirinya._

 _"Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?"_

 _Chanyeol tak tega melihat kekasihnya menangis. Siapa yang mengira aksi heroiknya malah berbalik seperti ini._

 _"Ini pasti hanya terkilir. Akan membaik setelah dikompres dengan air es."_

 _"Aku takut, Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Aku benar-benar takut sesuatu terjadi padamu."_

 _"Aku baik. Percaya padaku."_

 _Chanyeol mengelus pucuk rambut Baekhyun. Sedangkan sang empunya tak berhenti terisak sembari memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat._

 _"Hey, kenapa kalian masih duduk di sini? Ayo kita ke rumah sakit. Itu bisa saja retak atau patah tulang."_

 _Baekhyun menoleh, menemukan Baekbeom berdiri dengan kantong es di tangannya._

 _"Hyuuuuung..."_

 _"Aish.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak sejahat itu pada kalian."_

 _"Terimakasih hyung."_

 _Baekbeom menganggukkan kepala singkat menanggapi ucapan terimakasih Chanyeol._

 _"Baekhyun bawa ini. Aku yang akan membantu Chanyeol berjalan." Baekbeom menyerahkan kantong es ke Baekhyun dan mulai memapah Chanyeol, "Kita pergi dengan mobilku."_

 _"Pakai mobilku saja, hyung. Jongin sudah menunggu di depan."_

 _"Oh... Kau sudah menyiapkan semua dengan matang rupanya. Dan ada apa dengan tuxedo ini? Kau mengajak Baekhyun kawin lari?"_

 _"Hyuuuung jangan salahkan Chanyeol. Dia hanya ingin menjemputku ke prom." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal._

 _"Kalian bisa memilih cara yang lebih normal. Mengetuk pintu depan dan memohon baik-baik, misalnya."_

 _"Aku tau hyung tak akan mengijinkanku keluar."_

 _Baekbeom tak bisa menjawab lagi. Memang benar dia tak akan mengijinkan Baekhyun keluar walaupun anak itu memohon sampai menangis sekalipun._

 _Mereka sampai di mobil Chanyeol. Kedatangan mereka mengejutkan Jongin._

 _"Apa ini artinya misi penyelamatan kita gagal?"_

 _"Cerewet! Diam atau aku batal memberimu nomer ponsel Kyungsoo."_

 _"Iya, iya. Begitu saja marah."_

 _Baekbeom mendudukkan Chanyeol di kursi belakang, diikuti dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekbeom sendiri memilih duduk di kursi depan._

 _"Baekhyun, kompres kaki Chanyeol yang sakit dengan kantong es itu."_

 _Baekhyun beringsut mendekati Chanyeol. Ia mulai mengompres dengan hati-hati._

 _"Chanyeol, apa ini sakit?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng, ia tersenyum memberi pesan memenangkan untuk Baekhyun._

 _"Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau harus menderita begini. Harusnya kau pergi saja dengan yang lain."_

 _"Baekhyun, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Ke rumah sakit, atau kemanapun asal denganmu juga aku pasti senang."_

 _Baekhyun mengusap air matanya. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol._

 _"Chanyeol..."_

 _"Hm..."_

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, princess."_

 _Baekbeom bergidik melihat kemesraan sejoli di kursi belakang. Ternyata sedari tadi ia mengamati interaksi adik dan kekasihnya itu diam-diam._

 _Merasa cukup, ia mengalihkan pandangan menatap Jongin, "Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?"_

 _"Ya, itu normal bagi mereka. Hyung akan segera terbiasa." Jongin menyalakan mesin mobil, "Jadi, mau ke mana kita?"_

 _"Kita pergi ke Seoul Center Hospital."_

 _"Aye aye captain."_

 _Mobil Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun._

.

.

.

" _Princess_ , apa yang kau pikirkan hingga mengabaikanku?"

Suara _bass_ Chanyeol memecah konsentrasi Baekhyun. Ia mengerjapkan mata, melihat suaminya sudah berada di dekatnya dan memeluknya posesif.

"Hanya mengingat kekonyolan kita dulu."

"Aku lupa bilang, tadi Baekbeom _hyung_ menitipkan _strawberry cheesecake_ untukmu."

"Kau bertemu Baekbeom _hyung_?"

"Ya, Baekbeom _hyung_ dan aku menghadiri rapat yang sama. Dia juga menitipkan salam untukmu."

"Uhh.. Baekbeom _hyung_ pasti memberikan _strawberry cheesecake_ untuk mengejekku." Digenggamnya tangan Chanyeol dan membawa ke perutnya, "Lihat, perutku kenyal seperti jelly. _Hyung_ bilang aku menjadi babi setelah menikah denganmu."

"Kau seksi seperti ini." Ciuman mendarat di pipi gembil Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terlalu gemas. Baekhyun tak pernah sadar betapa tubuhnya itu sanggup membuat semua lelaki memalingkan muka untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu menghiburku. Aku tau beratku bertambah banyak."

"Aku masih bisa mengangkat tubuhmu dengan mudah." Baekhyun tersentak saat tubuhnya digendong ala bridal, "Lihat, ini bukan masalah."

"Cha-chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku."

Pria tinggi itu tak memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia membawa tubuh suaminya memasuki kamar dan melemparnya pelan di atas kasur.

"Yak, kau ingin membunuhku."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan nafasnya memburu. Jangan lupakan baju tidur yang tersingkap hingga menampilkan perut mulusnya. Melihat pose menggoda seperti itu, Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mendekat. Ia merangkak ke atas tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecupi leher suaminya.

"Kau seksi, _princess_. Jangan pernah ragukan itu."

"Eungg... Cha-chanyeol.. ini geli.. ahhh.."

Baekhyun menutup mata menikmati cumbuan Chanyeol pada tengkuknya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol turun merambat ke perutnya. Mengusap lembut di sana.

"Chhaan... euhhh..."

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol terhenti. Baekhyun membuka mata, mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya.

Baekhyun keheranan, suaminya itu tengah merapikan kembali baju tidurnya yang tersingkap. Setelahnya ia berbaring memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat.

"Hey, ada apa dengan raut kecewamu itu?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang hari ini tak ada jatah untukku?"

"Chanyeoooolll..."

Si mungil kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kesal karena sadar telah jatuh dalam perangkap sang suami.

"Aku juga ingin melakukannya, _princess_. Tapi besok pagi kita akan pergi piknik dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeoolll... kumohon..."

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Chanyeol tertawa ketika Baekhyun mencoba membujuk dengan puppy eyes andalannya, "Baekhyun, kau mau berjalan seperti bebek besok pagi? Kau tau aku tak akan puas jika hanya bermain satu ronde."

"Ishhh... Kau ini memang buas." Baekhyun melayangkan cubitan manja ke perut _sixpack_ Chanyeol.

"Kemari." Chanyeol merentangkan tangan, menginstruksikan Baekhyun untuk memeluknya.

Baekhyun mendekat. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum senang, aroma tubuh Chanyeol tak pernah gagal membuatnya tenang.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya, dengan tangan kiri mengusap mesra rambut Baekhyun. Suara nyanyian lullaby terdengar samar keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Mengantarkan Baekhyun dalam tidurnya.

" _I love you, princess._ "

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dan menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

.

Syalalalala belum saatnya eNCeh yah. Yang sudah menunggu mohon kesabarannya. Cerita di sini emang kebanyakan aku buat rate aman, nyrempet dikit boleh lah. Mungkin yg full eNCeh akan ada di tema lain hahaha..

Dan seperti biasa... Gak ada bosennya aku bilang terimakasih buat yang udah follow, like dan ninggalin review. Seneng rasanya baca tanggapan positif kalian ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Saeng-il Chukkae Saranghanda

**Saeng-il chukkae, Saranghanda**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Cerita ini ditulis dan berasal dari imajinasi saya. Tokoh yang tercantum di dalamnya bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk pembuatan cerita. Dan cerita ini dibuat sebagai hiburan semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note**

 **Late #HappyChanyeolDay, sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih atas moment manis mereka belakangan ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian tau kenapa aku memanggil kalian kemari?"

Suho memandang dua lelaki berbeda fisik yang duduk di hadapannya. Chanyeol masih memakai _oversize hoodie_ berwarna abu, pertanda dia belum sempat mandi sepulang dari pesta ulang tahun yang ia rayakan bersama exo-l. Sedangkan di samping Chanyeol duduk Baekhyun. Keduanya menunduk dalam diam, tak berani menatap ke arah Suho.

"Hm, kenapa kalian diam?"

Suho kembali melempar pertanyaan. Kini Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah menghadap Suho. Melihat betapa kusutnya wajah sang leader, Chanyeol diam-diam merasa bersalah. Pria itu menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya sepulang dari Jepang. Dan sekarang ia duduk di sini ketika seharusnya dia bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman di ranjangnya. Jika Suho ingin berbicara secara pribadi di pagi buta seperti ini, pastilah bukan masalah remeh.

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." Chanyeol sudah berusaha mengingat tapi tak menemukan satupun hal yang menurutnya salah.

"Apa ini tentang kami berdua?" Atensi Chanyeol beralih pada lelaki di sampingnya. Badan Baekhyun terlihat lebih mungil tertutup _hoodie_ lama Chanyeol. Jari indahnya bergerak tanpa henti membentuk pilinan asal. Kebiasaan yang Chanyeol ketahui dilakukan Baekhyun ketika sedang gelisah.

" _Hey_ _baby_ , tenanglah."

Chanyeol menangkup telapak tangan Baekhyun. Berharap dapat membantu menengkan lelaki itu. Dan usahanya berhasil. Baekhyun balas meremas tangan Chanyeol lembut, seakan menyiratkan jika dirinya merasa lebih baik.

"Sepertinya penampilanku menakuti kalian." Suho tersenyum kecil, "Maafkan aku muncul dengan wajah seperti ini. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia dapat memaklumi itu, "Kuharap kami tidak membuat masalah besar, _hyung_."

"Oh tidak. Ini sebenarnya bukan masalah besar." Sang leader sedikit ragu untuk berbicara. Sikapnya tampak tenang, tapi pupil matanya tak bisa berbohong, "Aku hanya sedikit khawatir, itu saja."

"Tak apa, _hyung_. Kau bisa mengatakannya."

Suho memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Aku lihat kalian berdua mulai berani menunjukkan hubungan spesial kalian di hadapan publik belakangan ini."

Tubuh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menegang.

"B-benarkah? Aku tak menyadarinya."

"Itu yang membuatku khawatir. Terkadang kalian sendiri tak menyadarinya." Suho memijit keningnya, seakan ada yang berdenyut di sana, "Seperti saat tadi, aku sedikit terkejut melihat keberanianmu, Baekhyun. Haruskah kau mengucapkan _saranghanda_ dengan berbisik lembut? Fans langsung berteriak heboh."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. Dia hanya takut ucapannya itu membuat Chanyeol tak nyaman, "I-itu sebenarnya aku tidak menyangka tim akan memutar video secara utuh. Biasanya mereka akan memotong bagian yang dirasa tak perlu."

"Ya, aku pun bingung. Tak biasanya mereka meloloskan video utuh."

Baekhyun menarik kaos Chanyeol meminta perhatian, "Apa ucapanku membuatmu tak nyaman, Chanyeol?"

"Sejujurnya aku malah suka kau bertindak berani seperti itu."

Melihat senyum tulus Chanyeol, dia merasa lega. Biarkan banyak orang mencibir hubungan mereka, dia akan tetap bertahan asal Chanyeol setia mencintai dirinya.

"Kuakui itu sangat manis. Hanya saja sedikit riskan." Suho tidak tega merusak kebahagiaan kedua insan dihadapannya. Sayangnya keadaan mereka di dunia industri hiburan berkata lain.

"Kami minta maaf, _hyung_."

"Ini bukan hanya tentang kalian. Aku mempunyai porsi salah juga. Karena terlalu khawatir, reaksiku tidak wajar. Sangat terlihat seperti aku menutupi sesuatu, membuat fans semakin curiga dengan hubungan kalian."

Suho terlihat malu. Dia terkadang ikut melihat perkembangan group mereka melalui sosial media. Dan tanpa sengaja menemui beberapa fancam kebersamaan chanbaek. Fans mereka berdiskusi kenapa reaksi Suho terlihat tidak wajar. Itu mengejutkan, karena setelah Suho lihat, reaksinya terhadap interaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang berlebihan.

"Ingat ketika kita melakukan live melalui vlive beberapa waktu lalu. Mungkin kalian tidak menyadari awalnya. Baekhyun, kau memijit bahu Chanyeol. Aku tak sengaja melihat itu. Refleks, aku berusaha menutupi kalian dengan tubuhku senatural mungkin. Tapi usahaku terlihat sangat janggal, seperti menutupi sesuatu di belakang. Fans langsung menyadarinya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala setuju. Ia ingat waktu itu memang dia memijit bahu Chanyeol karena kekasihnya itu mengeluh kelelahan. Chanyeol bahkan memuji pijatan Baekhyun. Dia kira perhatian fans akan tertuju pada member lain di depan, secara kan mereka yang sedang berbicara. Maka dari itu Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika ia menoleh kamera terfokus pada wajahnya.

"Hal sekecil itu pun mereka perhatikan? _Daebak_ , aku bahkan tak tahu." Chanyeol ternganga heran, tak menyangka exo-l sangat memperhatikan semuanya, bahkan hingga hal terkecil sekalipun.

"Dan jangan lupakan ketika kita live di acara Mugi Box. Chanyeol kau hampir membuatku jantungan."

"Huh? Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Chanyeol kebingungan. Dia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Saat menjawab pertanyaan yang dikirimkan fans, seseorang menanyakan bagaimana kita menyimpan nama member lain dalam kontak ponsel kita. Baekhyun mengatakan dia menyimpan nomer berdasarkan nama panggilan. Lalu kau bertanya pada Baekhyun, apa nama kontakmu di ponselnya."

"Um _hyung_ , apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"Kau tau nama itu tak seharusnya disebutkan bukan, apalagi pada acara live. Panggilan sayang kalian hampir saja terungkap. Menurutmu kenapa aku harus menginterupsi pertanyaanmu dengan tertawa canggung, huh?"

Suho masih saja menggerutu mengingat betapa paniknya dia. Ia harus rela sekali lagi diperbincangkan fans karena keanehan sikapnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tidak berpikir ke arah situ."

"Pikiranmu penuh dengan Baekhyun, tidak ada yang lain."

" _Hyuuuung_.. Kau sungguh mengerti diriku, hehehe.."

Gurauan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun melayangkan pukulan ringan ke lengan kanannya.

"Kenapa bercanda sih?"

"Supaya tidak terlalu tegang, _baby_."

Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati. Suho hyung ingin berbicara serius, tapi tiang listrik di sampingnya ini selalu bercanda di saat yang salah.

"Maafkan kelakuan Chanyeol, _hyung_. Si tiang ini memang tak pernah peka dengan keadaan."

"Yak, _baby_. Yang kau sebut tiang ini kekasihmu lho."

"Aku juga heran. Kenapa aku mau saja menjadi kekasihmu."

Suho memandang keduanya dengan tatapan bosan. Mereka jenis pasangan yang suka sekali beradu mulut. Adu mulut, dalam arti kiasan dan dalam arti sesungguhnya. Dan dua-duanya sering membuat orang di sekitar mereka merasa tak nyaman. Ya seperti keadaan Suho saat ini.

"Ehem" Suara deheman Suho terdengar, dan keributan langsung mereda, "masih ada aku di sini, jika kalian lupa."

"Ah maaf, _hyung_. Kami terbawa suasana."

"Ya sudah, kalian ke kamar saja." Suho beranjak dari tempat duduk, "Dan tolong kalian lebih berhati-hati setelah ini. Sebagai gantinya kalian bebas melakukan apapun di _dorm_."

Mata Chanyeol berbinar, "Benarkah? Apa kami boleh melakukan _itu_ di dapur?"

Suho melotot kaget. Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa bodoh sekali." Baekhyun menutup muka malu. Malu atas kelakuan Chanyeol yang _absurd_.

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu, Chanyeol." Suho menggelengkan kepala, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika seluruh ruangan di dorm ini ternodai kegiatan pasangan semi mesum itu, "Hanya lakukan kegiatan _itu_ di kamar kalian, ok!"

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, _hyung_. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya di sembarang tempat." Baekhyun buru-buru menyeret Chanyeol kembali ke kamar mereka sebelum melontarkan kalimat aneh lagi.

"Selamat malam, hyung."

"Selamat malam."

Suho kembali ke kamarnya setelah melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah."

Baekhyun membenamkan mukanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, tangan kecilnya ia lingkarkan pada badan kekar kekasihnya. Percakapan mereka dengan Suho beberapa waktu lalu masih terngiang jelas di ingatan Baekhyun. Di luar ekspektasi, Suho sama sekali tidak marah. Dia hanya berpesan agar mereka lebih menahan diri di depan publik. Baekhyun tentu tahu jika hal tersebut juga untuk kebaikan mereka, mengingat masyarakat korea tidak terlalu suka dengan hubungan sesama jenis.

"Bersalah karena jatuh cinta padaku?" Chanyeol pura-pura merajuk, "Kuharap bukan, karena aku pasti akan sangat sedih."

Ekspresi Chanyeol malah membuat Baekhyun gemas. Apa-apaan dengan _pout_ itu? Apa lelaki tiang ini berniat untuk menyaingi keimutannya?

Baekhyun jadi tak tahan untuk mencubit ujung hidung Chanyeol, membuat sang pemilik hidung mengaduh pelan.

"Ish, tentu saja tidak." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol, "Aku merasa bersalah sudah membuat Suho _hyung_ khawatir."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, "Aku juga seperti itu, _baby_. Suho _hyung_ pasti lelah memikirkan banyak hal."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan beban yang harus dibawa oleh Suho sebagai seorang _leader_. Bayangkan saja, kelangsungan hidup EXO sebagai sebuah grup juga tak lepas dari kerja keras Suho selama ini. Sudah menjadi tugas leader untuk menjaga serta mengatur sikap para anggotanya, termasuk menjaga privasi mereka masing-masing. Untunglah Suho mengerti dan mau menerima kisah cinta mereka berdua yang mungkin dianggap aneh bagi sebagian orang. Intinya, mereka sangat bersyukur mendapat dukungan penuh dari Suho dan member lain.

"Mereka seperti detektif." Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Hanya lirikan mata dan sentuhan ringan, lalu BOOOMM mereka menyadarinya."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar keluh kesah kekasihnya. Dia sendiri juga heran, Baekhyun termasuk member yang sering melakukan _skinship_. Pelukan manja, gigitan ringan menjadi hal biasa. Baekhyun melakukan semuanya dengan member lain, kecuali Chanyeol. Ingat kan, mereka harus menahan diri di hadapan publik. Entah apa karena hal itu, interaksi kecil Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol malah membuat fans mereka menggila.

"Mata tak bisa berbohong. Tatapanmu menceritakan semuanya, sayang."

Pipi Baekhyun berubah merah. Chanyeol benar, dia tak bisa menahan ekspresinya secara normal ketika berdekatan. Kata orang, pancaran mata orang yang jatuh cinta itu berbeda.

"Itu kan di luar kendaliku." Baekhyun menyilangkan lengan defensif, "Seperti kau tidak gugup saja jika kudekati."

"Kau benar, itu di luar kendali kita. Apa boleh buat, kita kan saling mencintai."

"Tetap saja ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar yang terbaik, "Apa aku harus lebih dekat dengan Sehun? Kurasa aku sudah menempelinya seperti perangko selama berada di publik."

Ya, dan itu membuatku hampir mati karena cemburu, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau menempel pada Sehun terus, _baby_. Sampai aku tak tau apakah itu hanya penyamaran atau memang keinginanmu."

Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar terlalu ceria. Senyumnya terlihat mengerikan karena terlalu dipaksakan. Baekhyun tahu pasti lelakinya ini sedang kesal.

"Dari dulu Sehun itu seperti bayi besar, Chanyeol. Kau sendiri juga sangat dekat dengan Sehun, kan?"

"Benar. Kita berdua sering bermain dengannya. Ah, bocah usil itu. Sekarang dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik."

Baekhyun tertawa melihat sikap Chanyeol, "Kau terdengar seperti ayahnya."

"Dan kau seperti sosok ibu yang selalu memanjakan dia. Bukankah Sehun seperti anak kita?"

Tawa Baekhyun bertambah kencang, "Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol? Kau aneh sekali."

"Tak apa aku dibilang aneh, asalkan bisa membuatmu tertawa seperti ini." Chanyeol mengelus mesra pucuk rambut Baekhyun. Perlakuan manis Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa.

"Chanyeol..."

"Kau terus murung semenjak kita berbicara dengan Suho _hyung_ tadi. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa di hari bahagiaku."

Baekhyun terkesiap, semua masalah ini membuat ia lupa jika hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan. Chanyeol, maafkan aku." Baekhyun tak enak hati, ia belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke kekasihnya.

"Jongin sudah menjadi yang pertama. Bahkan Kyungsoo mengucapkan selamat. Manajer hyung juga. Grup chat ramai dengan ucapan mereka."

"Aku tadi sengaja menunggumu pulang. Aku ingin mengucapkan secara langsung. Lalu Suho hyung meminta kita berkumpul, dan semua masalah itu muncul... membuatku lupa."

Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Chanyeol saja selalu berusaha menjadi yang pertama mengucapkan ketika dirinya ulang tahun, tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, hampir dia melupakan hari ulang tahun Chanyeol, "Aku mengecewakanmu lagi."

"Aku bercanda, _baby_." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Tangannya beralih menuju dagu Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Baekhyun mendongak, membuat pandangan mata mereka bertemu, "Kau ada di sampingku saja sudah terasa spesial."

Blush..

Baekhyun tersipu. Ucapan Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya merasa dicintai, "Ah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa aku memiliki kekasih yang begitu mencintaiku."

Chanyeol semakin gemas dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun. Melihat kekasihnya membuat Chanyeol terdorong untuk memberikan banyak limpahan cinta dan kasih sayang, tentu dengan senang hati Chanyeol benar menyanggupinya. Lagipula siapa yang sanggup menolak pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanya bersyukur dan menerima cintaku, _baby_. Itu sudah cukup."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol tak pernah banyak menuntut. Terkadang Baekhyun merasa buruk, karena banyak yang berkata jika cinta mereka tak seimbang. Sangat terlihat jika Chanyeol jauh lebih mencintai Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tak bisa menyalahkan pendapat itu. Chanyeol yang selalu mengalah padanya. Chanyeol yang selalu memperhatikannya. Chanyeol yang rela berada si studionya berhari-hari demi menciptakan lagu khusus untuk Baekhyun. Bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya, dia masih sempat memikirkan kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

Tapi demi Tuhan, Baekhyun juga sangat mencintai Chanyeol, walaupun tak ia perlihatkan secara terang-terangan.

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Baekhyun memberanikan diri mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat.

Chuup..

"Ini sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun dariku."

Chuup..

"Ini untuk permintaan maafku karena tidak menjadi yang pertama."

Chuup..

"Dan yang ini karena aku mencintaimu..."

Chuup..

"Untuk hari ini..."

Chuup..

"Hari esok..."

Chuup..

"Dan seterusnya..."

Chuup..

" _Saeng-il chukkae, Chanyeol-ah. Saranghanda..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

.

.

.

Aku kaget banyak moment Chanbaek akhir-akhir ini. Nulis lagi sebagai hadiah ultah Chanyeol sekaligus obat rasa kangen aku ke mereka, walaupun telat hahaha..

Bayangin aja kalau alesan kenapa Baekhyun gak muncul ngucapin selamat ultah di chat group EXO tu kaya begini. Karena yang diucapin langsung itu lebih nikmat, iya gak? :'))

Btw, kumpulan fanfic ini aku kasih rate T jadi aku putusin kalau isinya bakalan ada di rate aman. Misal aku pengen bikin yg isinya ada skidipap sawadikap asoy indehoy nya bakalan aku posting di luar kumpulan fanfic ini.

Thank youu yang udah sempetin baca dan kasih komentar ^^


End file.
